Signature Characters
A place to put all our signature characters, (or side characters if you feel like it!), for new users and reference. Eventually I would like everyone to add theirs. Please put name, faction, backstory if known, and who controls them! Auraestus Glosur Darloc: His main character. This dwarf is the leader of the Union of the Silver shield, also known as the Silverlocks, or simply the Union. He has a large impact on the world both culturally and militarily. He has many allies around the globe and few enemies. Once he went to war with the Moredain faction, ending in a clear victory for the Union, The war was started by the Moredain chieftan, who looked upon the Harad mountains with envy and lust, so he gathered all his host and marched on the nearest dwarven stronghold, they massacred the dwarves, being known as the night of tears for the union, the next day it was followed by a large will of Vengance, Glorin, the leader of the southern dwarven lands, led a large host towards the taken stronghold, while his lead commander, Galmor Druin, led a large host into the moredain heartlands, and set the plains ablaze, almost 1,000 moredain camps and temples were burned at his hand. However a dagger to the side left him out of the final battle. After the plains were burned to a black mess, Galmor led his host back to join with Glorin, who was laying siege to the taken stronghold, When Galmor arrived, the gates were broken and the Moredain army was destroyed. Their chiefans head was mounted on a pike outside the gates to show what would happen if the Moredain attempted this again. and the Moredain now call it "The battle of the burning plains" and it was their largest defeat yet, and let Union allies, the Tauredain, gain a foothold in the forest again. Adelmo: An assassin through and through, he has headquarters in the rohan/gondor forest and his main base of operations is in the Cloud Forest (Owned and overseen by Glosur) They usually keep to themselves but once and a while assassinate major dangers to the area (Moredain Bandits, raiders, woodcutters) Aludrion: A noble man that just wants his city to be independent. not much else yet. Riko (Rye-co) M'drazo: A retired Union soldier from the militaristic district of Hukan. He was a born and raised as a fighter in the 10th district of the Union, which is the most militaristic, rewards were few and punishments harsh, but this led him to know to trust no one, and be quick and deadly with kills. He signed up for the army and fought in several skirmishes. Aramirtheranger Arahad: Male Gondorian, age is usually around twenties or thirties. Decimus Meridius Maximus: Male Atmoran, age varies from RP to RP. Read more: http://middle-earth-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Aramirtheranger%27s_Characters James of the iron hills Farnin IV Macebearer: James' most used character is Farnin Macebearer, a staunch and powerful Dwarven paladin who is part of an ancient bloodline of Dwarves who have passed down the ancient war-mace Korlan from generation to generation, Farnin is the 25th owner of Korlan. The Macebearer family has always had ties with powerful other clans like the Darlocs and the Line of Durin, meaning that overtime they've gained the king's support and are some of the most trusted members of the Durin's Folk. Farnin also owns his own fiefdom in the Iron Hills called Khazad Sarkhah. One thing notable about Farnin's mace, Korlan, is how it's evolved. Over the dozens of generations owning Korlan all have tweaked and improved the mace, making it perhaps one of the strongest weapons on the wiki and in all MIddle Earth. Vampire Farnin: Though he is technically the same as Farnin IV Macebearer, Vampiric Farnin takes a different turn. He is the dead reincarnation of Farnin, coming into being after Farnin's death and fighting as an accursed vampire. He still uses Korlan but also employs his fangs, vampire strength and speed to get the job done. He is both a rival and friend of Edacnik's character Cirenmire and a servant of Thuringwethil, the Vampire queen. Less used: Heren: An insane and dangerously powerful witch, Heren is one of the most comically despised characters on the wiki. She is exremely powerful in magic but has little to no control over it, instead letting it become reactionary and sporadic. she is incredibly racist towards races other than men and has been known to commit horrific massacres and kill when bored. Relen: A space freelance like any other. He is known for his amazing stunts, blaster skill and dark demenour. Velentaria 'Vel' Macebearer: The only daughter of Farnin Macebearer and the 26th owner of Korlan. She hides a secret, one that mirrors her fathers cursed vampirism... Beauhunt III Túratamo (Great Smith)- A Noldor Elf who is about 5,562 years (so he thinks, more or less). He is a Male from Eregion, although he may be even older. His backstory: He is a surviving pupil of Celebrimbor. After escaping to Imalradus, he wandered back to his homeland and started a colony from the surviving Noldor Elves. He is very skilled in making magical weapons and smithing in general. Also is extremely skilled with playing the Bass. A very good shot with a bow (weapon) and almost as good with a sword. He has a secret base rumored to be in the Southern Misties near Eregion. A brief discription of his appearance: Brown Eyes, Dark Curly Hair, Fair skin, and other Elven traits. He is friendly with Elrond Half-Elven, All the Free Peoples (he has ways of gaining news…), and the Eagles. He is an enemy to any creature who served Sauron. His assortment of weapons include: Sauron’s Bane and mithril armor that is fused with galvorn. It creates a goldish redish metal that is slightly stronger than Mithril. Also, he has a bow with many arrows. His faction would be considered Noldorian, but he is very unsure of which faction he belongs to. He is clothed in Flowing Robes because he is the ruler of the Noldor, at least those who live in his Colony. Ruler of his Noldorian Colony (named Caras Geal Gol). Note on his colony:His colony is unknown to nearly all the free peoples and Sauron. ChazmanianDevil Coaxotl: The son of a wealthy merchant, Coaxotl's father abandoned his mother before his birth and she was left to raise him alone. When he was six her ship was attacked by the renowned pirate Azruben, who killed his mother in front of him. He was then sold in the slave market, where began his long life of running, hiding, and hunting. He's learned many things and met many people, and today he's a respected adventurer who can always be counted on to inject a bit of humor in any situation. However in some ways he's still the child who was forced to watch as his mother's dead body was thrown out the window. Dark Dwarves 2 Kumulk: Lord of the south, servant to none! He is the leader of clan kor. He can be hot headed at times but most know him as a just and fair leader. He leads the people of clan kor the sacred protectors of the royal family of umbar. He even has a theme song! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSvnxv_Mh2A Lady Lucina: The fair lady of the Rin. she is also known as the exiled princess. To many she is a living sign that Rin are able to be... friendly. She is currently married to Jonathan Lance. Empress Valentine: The Empress of the Rin empire, she is known as the Iron Queen. Although not as blood thirsty as the emperors before she is still an iron fisted ruler. Emperor Zeno: One of the more mixed characters. He is both good and bad. He is an emperor of the Rin and uncle to Valentine. Shuma: The Dark.... Dark vampire king of the south a creature made for stealing blood and deal making. Eureka Enderborn It's not a secret that Eureka has a vast and diverse selection of characters. His most well known is, without a doubt, Eureka Enderborn. Eureka has a very long and detailed story which can be seen on Eureka's profile and his Enderborn Canon blog posts. But the basics are that he is an android who was enlisted to slay the Ender dragon by Enderman freedom fighters, and time spent in the End caused him to become half Enderman, with all of the benefits and weaknesses. More information can be found on his character page here: ☀http://middle-earth-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Eureka_Enderborn Morgoth the first dark lord All of this should be changed! Don't read this! Here is the link for Sorthog though. Sorthog '''was a man in the first age with the name Talarin. He served as a trusted general of Fingolfin and participated in many battles always going up in the trust of Fingolfin but one day, he followed some orcs and found himself in Angband and hurt Morgoth himself and earned his curse. His children and wife were killed by a Balrog of Morgoth and he sweared revenge. Years later he had a mission to scout for orcs outside Angband while the elves would bring another human tribe. He and his soldiers found an army and attacked and soon they won but another army came from behind and ambushed them. Talarin found Sauron but he lost the fight. Morgoth corrupted him and bred him with the strongest uruk of him to earn him immortality. He also gave him a part of his power and a magic gem to give him more power and Sorthog learnt dark magic. He then fought against the elves and he survived the War Of Wrath. In the second age he was trying to find the Silmarills but it was impossible. In the third age he served Sauron as a mercenery but he never revealed his power and Sauron never learnt his identity. Spoilers In the late fourth age, he created an empire, the shadow empire and bred orcs in his new fortress Shadow Cûrn and also got Mordor and Dol Guldur and bred a new species of orcs called Shadow Guards and the most elite of these elite orcs called Shadow Knights. He managed to destroy the reunited kingdom of Arnor and Gondor and enslaved the people of Rohan. The armies that escaped the destruction made the union of the white sword which was mabe by the tauredain,gondorians,rohirrim, dwarves and elves and defeated him in the war of the shadow. He wears an armor made by the remnants of Morgoth's with five spikes in the top and he holds Deatrok, a weapon made by dark magic which is a pike in the front and a sword behind the hilt which turns red if he wants to destroy something and the magic gem that Morgoth gave him in the first age. Cenior: Cenior is an Arnorian warrior and general. His father was a trusted friend of the king of Arnor. He lives in the fourth age. His father went hunting one day and he never returned. He was trained by the elves and he was given the magic sword of his father. He proved himself destroying many menaces of the fourth age so he became a general. Galahad: Galahad was a Noldor elf in the first age and the best friend of Sorthog named Talarin in the first age but after Sorthog killed his family and almost corrupted him, he became his nemesis. Even the good guys believed he was still evil so they were hunting him for the rest of his life but he was good. In the second age, he attacked Sauron so he became an enemy with evil too. He will help the good guys to attack evil when they can trust him. He always wears a black,gold helmet and armour to cover himself and holds an awesome sword. He has green friendly eyes and brown hair. Patrick.vtap Veantur: Veantur is the Emperor of Umbar, who rules his vast empire with a fair, yet firm, hand. He does not tolerate crime of dissent of any sort, and tries to overcome the stereotypes of the Corsairs. He is Imrahil's brother-in=-law, most of the time. He wields Aranruth, ancient sword of the First Age in battle, and is one of the best swords int he south, personally leading his armies into battle. Azruben: Azruben is Veantur's cousin, and is of the noble family of Umbar. He drinks a lot, and is a womanizer. He is a great fighter, and if you are his friend, he has your back. He is a very dangerous enemy, however, as he will stop at nothing to defeat you. He is an associate of the Merchant's guild, and several Assasin guilds. Miriel: Miriel is Veantur's sister, and next in line to the Umbaran Throne. She is outgoing, unafraid of danger, and has the strength of her mighty forefathers. She is quite beautiful, and married to Imrahil in most RPs Berry6419 Dolenus: Dolenus, the Master of Stealth, is what it says on the invisible tin. He simply cannot be found by conventional means and he seems to pass his skill to ships and carts in finding a hiding place. He also has some skill with a dagger, and his overall skillset makes him a very good scout or assassin. But unlike most assassins, he has morals and will not work against friends and is very loyal. Rohaval: Rohaval is an elf that somehow got hold of a flying stone platform. That's all. Rohaval has been travelling and hasn't been used in RPs for a long time, but he's still a signature. Just a little dusty and disused. Barry the Blacksmith: Barry is a minecraft villager (also known as a testificate) from the Overworld of Minecraftia. He has the Blacksmith Hammer of 1000 Steel , which is indestructible since it's forging was so great (as in made by an ancient master blacksmith) and because it's made of solid obsidian, and is enchanted to return to the hand of the owner. Barry knows many long-lost techniques in forging and blacksmithing and metalsmithing. He wears finely crafted iron-plated leather armor and a spiked helm. He fights well, and uses his face should his arms be busy. He can forge the finest of armor, as strong as the long-lost armor from ages past. Barry speaks testificate but can understand other languages. Please note that I change this as I will to fit various worlds as I use Barry in many different RPs, mostly non-minecraftian. Heartgold1234 '''Itallië Cal'endurë Itallië, also known as Idril or Italli, is an elf whose heritage is 1/4 Ñoldorin, 1/4 Teleri, and 1/2 Vanyari. She is the second daughter of Ingwë, and was born early in the Years of the Trees. She only left Valinor when Varda ordered her to. Like the eagles of Manwë, Varda wanted her own agents in Endorë to watch over the Noldor. She also needed people she could trust, and Itallië had befriended her over the years. So she was sent (among others), but not after about ten years (Valian Years) of mentorage from Nienna, Oromë, and Estë. From these she learned wisdom, healing, and how to defend herself when the need arose. After this, Varda mentored her herself for another five years. When her time was up, she left on a trading vessel to Numenorë. When she got there, she expected to not be welcomed, but not to the extent it was. Interestingly, Herendil helped her get to Lindon through smuggling her aboard another of the trading ships. Even now, the man was clearly in love with her, and she found herself beginning to love him. However, she was dropped off in Lindon and they didn't see each other for many years after. When she did, Herendil wasted no time in requesting that they marry, and she was taken back to Numenorë. The marriage was a major statement of power by the faithful, and sure enough Herendil was banished soon after. He had always been an explorer, and he risked his life to show the King what he found of the Tauredain. There's a catch though, as he wasn't killed, but he wasn't un-banished either. He went back to the Tauredain, and the events known as 'The Battle for the New World' happened. Shortly after the sinking of Numenorë, Herendil and Itallië arrived at what is now known as Gondor, and some land was granted to Herendil by Elendil. They settled down there, and started to make a Kingdom. When Amroth arrived, they tried to help arrange with Edhellond some sort of arrangement of a ship for him to leave on. When the time came however, they did not want to wait for Nimrodel. Itallië, being a friend of Nimrodel, delayed it as long as possible. However, it was not long enough to stop Amroth drowning as he tried to swim to shore and look for her. She remained in Dor-en-ernil for many years after serving as a steward I guess you could call it. The reason for it passed out of living memory in the men there, but she remained. It took until the time of Imrahil Alqua for her to leave, and even then she left only because she remembered the true reason she was in Endorë. To bring balance, and to watch. She left to Lindon first, then she went to the Galadhrim. Just a routine checkup on how everyone was doing. She then proceeded to the Eryn Galen, then even to the Avari. She made a fair few connections there, but went no further. Itallië then learnt the way of things in the east, and tried for a long, long, while to get the Avari to fight. She wasn't able to do anything in the War of the Ring, but over time she had gained influence and became the Chieftess of the Kindi tribe. In the Fourth Age, the Kindi tribe became the most influential of the six tribes. In later conflicts they did take part, as Itallië had incited this. She didn't want to help all the time though, caution was there. This showed through. Not long after she'd incited the Avari into welcoming the outside world in, she left mysteriously. To the Avari she became one of the Valar to them, a legend - a myth. In truth she crept off and sailed for Valinor. She had been called home. High Prince Imrahil Imrahil almost always uses characters from Dol Amroth. Pretty much all of them belong to the Alquas, an ancient Númenorean family that became the line of princes. Herendil Alqua: Herendil is the patriarch of the Alqua family. He is the great-grandson of Terence II who wed a younger daughter of Tar-Elendil. Herendil was given an Eket by his father and, after using it to slay a dragon, had the sword reforged with the blood of a cold drake, giving it mystical powers. After the fall of Numenor, Elendil gave Herendil a tract of land between the Ringlo and Gilrain rivers as a fief, and there grew the mighty Principality of Dor-en-Ernil. It is also worth noting that he married Itallië Cal'endurë, a part-maiar of Lindon. Imrahil Alqua: Imrahil is High Prince Imrahil's favorite character. Imrahil is a prince of Dol Amroth and a mighty warrior, heading up the Swan Knights. He inherited the Blade of Herendil. He took an elven maiden as his wife, and they had two sons and a daughter: Elphir, Aearion, and Lothiriel. But she died in the War if the Ring, and at the beginning of the Fourth age Imrahil remarried to Miriel, princess of Umbar, and had another son Amrothos. Imrahil is also the brother of Edacnik Fyr. Imrahil is loyal and kind, a mighty warrior to face in any battle. Elphir Alqua: Imrahil only plays as Elphir when he cannot play as Imrahil. Elphir is the son of Imrahil and the next Prince of Dol Amroth, also wielding the Blade of Herendil. He is hot-headed and does not have the cool temper of his father. He had a son, Herendil II, but that is mentioned in few RPs. Travian son of Travious Travian is Imrahil's loyal squire and is used by Travian Sackett in some RPs. Travian is Imrahil's best friend and right hand. One is rarely seen without the other. Indomitable He has no select character, he changes quite often, but they share a few things, they're brutal, malicious, and cruel dregs of humanity. All the characters on here can't be noble idealists, can they? Faenor of the Silver Laurel A full list of Faenor's characters may be found here. The Lord of Minas Morgul Daechir: Daechir is a corrupted man of Arnor, from the war against Angmar. After some Rhudaur Hillmen attacked a village in the guise of men of Arnor, the only survivor fled into the north, believing that Arnor has betrayed them. After further deception, the Witch-king himself trained Daechir, corrupting his soul. After The Witch-king fled from Carn Dûm, Daechir taught himself more sorcery than the Witch-king could ever achieve as a slave of Sauron. When he realized the truth, Daechir felt that there was no redemption for his dark deeds, and fell entirely into darkness. When he died, his spirit did not go to Mandos, for it was cursed to dwell within Middle-earth until it destroyed. So he suffered centuries of wandering without rest, killing people in their sleep and becoming a subject of bedtime stories that parents told their children to scare them into shape. In the Fourth Age, over one thousand years after the death of his mortal body, he stumbled upon a great gate, bearing the symbol of Morgoth above the door. He discovered the ancient Orc armies of Morgoth, who build that fortress long ago, with the intentions of taking Mt. Gundabad. When the order never came, they waited, and kept forging their armor and dig their caves. They continued to breed in the pits, and ate some of the others, allowing the pure blood of Morgoth's Orcs to continue for thousands of years. When they saw Daechir, they believed him to be a messenger sent by their lord, and crowned him their king. He armed all of Angmar with the spare armor they had, and prepared for war against all of Middle-earth... Arahaelon: Arahaelon is a Ñoldorin Elf. He was born in Eregion in the Second Age, but he lives in Lindon. Shadowfyrelord Calok Chaosus Korangar: Calok is a mysterious dark being. He is also called the hooded demon. Said to be a demon from the depths of the void, Calok wields great dark power. While being skilled in combat and magic to a very great degree, Calok can also go into a state where his power is increased by a great deal, but only for a short time. He tends to be surrounded by dark flames during this, and has no mercy, nor any care for any ally that gets in the way, save for a few. After this, however, he will go into a healing coma to restore the massive amounts of energy used. Also, Calok has a body that, if destroyed, will regenerate after a great deal of time (longer than one RP, usually). Calok is not evil, but he does not have any allegiance to the good of the world. Often, nearby locals fear his presence, or do not believe it. If the RP in question is in Middle-earth, then you can find him in a great dark tower in the Forodwaith. Should it be set in Earth, he will be in Antarctica. Side characters: Gazash Daedhelos: Gazash is a black uruk of Mordor. In the war of the ring, Gazash was a great leader of orcs. Gazash is, compared to many orcs, quite intelligent, and also very great at combat. Wielding a great-axe, Gazash is a terrifying sight, thus earning him the name 'The Greatly Feared'. Duskos: Technically Duskos is the weapon of Calok (see above), and you will only find Duskos in an RP with Calok, and only in certain circumstances. Duskos is a solid form generated by a portion of Calok's spirit. It is a greatsword that appears to be made of obsidian. Duskos is indestructible, due to being part of a soul, and can be summoned at will by Calok, or made to disappear. Should Calok's body be destroyed or if he is in a coma, Calok can use Duskos to remain in contact with the world. Duskos is surrounded by fire (sometimes) and can fly. Annatar the Blue Annatar the Blue: He is one of the six Istari to travel to middle earth. He is not as famous as Gandalf or Saruman but is equally as powerful. After he got to Middle Earth he vanished almost immediately into Eriador living nowhere and only occasionally talking to the free peoples of middle earth. He made his time by killing any orcs and any other fell beast who came into Eriador. He carries his sword which he has not yet named and his staff which is made of an unearthly blue wood with a star at the top encased by an intricate blue design similar to the staff of Gandalf the White's only blue. He has upon himself no armor except his blue cloak and blue hat. Oryis: He hails from a family he never knew but he knows his mother was an elf and his father a Numenorian. Later in life he sailed by himself and landed in Southern Beleriend. Little is known of his activities in the third age and he possibly was still pure during this time but during the late 2nd age his heart turned dark and he turned against Numenor. He escaped to an unknown forest within middle earth and over time became the king of a great kingdom filled with only pure blooded Numenoreons. (as of the third age) He has roughly 60,000 troops at his disposal all of which carry only the blood of Numenor and are not allowed to intermingle with those of other races. He has a great love for the forest and wants all of the forest in middle earth under is control. Most of all he wants control of Glosurs domain along with Gondors to "clean" the world of the tainted blood of Numenor. All of this may change in the future. Tybereous (VERY OUTDATED.) Tybereous of Utumno: I change some stuff to fit the RP I'm in, but here's a basic overview: During the first age, when Morgoth captured elves and tormented them to make Orcs, a few elves (Tybereous being the main one) faked being broken early and kept their sanity and their relatively elvish look. Tybereous became Spymastrer of Morgoth for the time he was in Utumno, and only Morgoth himself and a few spies knew of his existence. Tybereous loathed Morgoth, but knew that the only way to survival was submission. So he endured. He was the first to know of the Valar's assault on Utumno, and he had the perfect hiding place. He, and some other 'free' elves, took refuge in this secret place during the assault and for many years after. When they emerged, their numbers had grown to about 400 from about 100. They roamed Utumno, but to their dismay, found it sealed. They claimed the upper portion for themselves. Unfortunately, some other creatures survived as well, including Orcs. -INSERT WAR OF THE DEEPS: UTUMNO - Part 1 Part 2- Equipment: Duel swords (may have flame enchants), many, many daggers, bow with poisoned arrows, a black suit of plate-ish armor made of a very light, flexible material (It makes no noise) I also use his son on many occasions. Vot 'Tesam: A Sangheili Special Ops commander. His story, equipment, etc. may be found here: Vot 'Tesam Daleks: I sometimes use Daleks, most notably in the Warlords Role-play. I don't think I've ever used them anywhere else actually XD. Damion: A relatively new character. A free spirited mercenary and assassin that can fit in any technology level. He tends to insult people without meaning to. In Middle Earth he is a Black Numenorian from Umbar, who does not serve Sauron or anyone else. He is about 68 years old (Pretty young for a Numenorian) and has spent most of his life honing his abilities. In Sci Fi, he is about 31, and still has spent all his life honing his abilities. An interesting point about Damion is that while he is usually a free-spirited, fast talking man, he is horrendous when he is tired or in a bad mood. He ends up turning into a dark, brooding, quick-tempered man when he is angry. *Any and all of this is subject to change* Travian Sackett Travian: My oldest and most known character. Travian is a well-liked, easy-going person. He is Imrahil's squire, and part of the Sackett council. Trav: A character that I use rarely is Trav, Travian's son and basically a younger Travian. Trav is also a Sackett, and Elphir's squire. Arandel: My second oldest character Arandel is the son of Travious, Herendil's squire, and a Númenorean conquistador from the "New world RP." Arandel's daughter Is also the character that married into the Sacketts. Barret: A new character of mine Barret is a Dalish sackett that is very close to Travian. Bowen: Bowen is my first Sackett character, and the leader of the Anduin Sacketts during the first age. 7777c Apocalypse: The King Of The White Uruks. Strong and smart in the ways of besieging. The go-to uruk if you want to invade a fortress. Malcolm Kenway: A Strange, Adventurous, And Dangerous man who comes from the same place as his Friend/boxeing bag Julias Stokes. Carries dual flintlock pistols with bayonets at the end of them. Has a bengal tigress as a pet who he rides into battle. Lizard Like being with Darth Maul like makeup on his face. Black Leather boots and trenchcoat. Dark blue jeans and a black hood. Carries a Rapier and Dagger. Also carries a crossbow if he needs to take out people silently Alador1666 Johan Johan appears in multiple RPs. Below a link will be provided to these. End of a Great Kingdom In this alternate take on the LotR universe, Johan is a Dunédain and the chieftain of the assembled Rangers of the North, having a large force of Rangers under his command. He remains relatively neutral in the major power struggle that rages across Middle-Earth. Quest for an Artifact Johan travels with a group of treasure hunters in a quest for an artifact. In the very first conversation he has, he lies about his origins, claiming he hails from Rohan. He has a cold and cool demeanor, and tends not to get along with everyone he meets. He is a mysterious and enigmatic person and cares little for the others in his group. Codebreaker 2100 Andarr: An irresponsible ranger, a half-elf who regularly abandons his duties of protecting Gondor to go on some ridiculous quest and always gets the credit for said quest despite the fact that his sister did most of the work. He is however very kind. Freya: The twin - and polar opposite, of Andarr. She's responsible, and despite not being a ranger, she acts like one. Andarr always drags her along on his adventures yet she never gets the credit. She's also quite pretty, and a member of the Union. Electhor: An ancestor of Andarr, Electhor is a brave elven warrior who was imprisoned by Morgoth and left to rot. He escaped his icy chains within Utumno and drove out the remaining orcs. He is the creator of the legendary sword Ithicarion. Arathnor: A young man with a knack for building things, Arathnor spent most of his childhood learning to read and write, despite coming from a savage family of variags. He loves to invent things, and currently works for the Union. Julias Stokes: Julias is a strange, eccentric man who wears strange clothes, eats strange food, uses strange tools, and has a talking pet rat. He comes from somewhere you couldn't even begin to comprehend, where death is meaningless and screams can last forever. Category:Essentials